Alessio Halcion
Alessio Halcion is an S-Class Mage of the Delta Cross Guild, belonging to Team Alpha. He was also the owner of an orphanage of Exceeds, being their sole caretaker. Alessio is also a blood member of the Halcion Clan, an esteemed family of Devil Slayers. Appearance Alessio is a muscular, lean young man standing at roughly 5'7, often wearing clothes with his entire right arm exposed due to it being morphable into a mass of lightning in combat situations. He also possesses a large scar running through his left forearm, which was the cut where his Lacrima particles were inserted. Alessio also possesses jet-black hair is often slicked back with a divide running through the left side of his scalp. After joining Delta Cross, Alessio gains a purple guild mark located on the right side of his neck. Alessio's main outfit consists of a sleveless, tight-fitting black shirt with khaki jeans and leather boots, giving him an appearance of a fighter. His left arm is often covered in bandages, leaving his fingertips exposed for friction. These bandages have proven resistant to Magic, due to them being unaffected by magic either used by or against Alessio. His right arm reflects the appearance of his left arm without any scars, often leading some to call him the One-Winged Kingfisher, despite both of his arms being fully functional in and outside of combat. Personality Despite Alessio's initially intimidating choice of clothing, he has proven himself to be a respectful, compassionate individual to many, due to his tendancy to be helpful towards others. Because of this, he is looked up to by the orphaned Exceeds he has taken care of, with some even considering him to be their "big bro." However, this is simply the side of him he chooses to show to the public, due to him believing that his true personality to be quite "embarrassing to show to others except family." Around friends, Alessio is a quite jolly and cheery individual, loving to joke around everything, even sarcastically at some points. With friends, he is willing to act genuinely in public, due to them supporting his self-confidence. This is the reason why his Exceed orphanage often refers to him as "big bro," as lacks the maturity to be called "father." Albeit a large portion of the public preferring his respectful side, Alessio's close friends prefer to see him in this state, as Willy states that "being himself is one of the things that truly make him happy." Against adversary, Alessio is shown to be a serious and strong-willed individual, often fighting with a motivation to stop the suffering of the friends he considers family. However, Alessio also shows a strong empathy towards those he fights, understanding that there is always a reason behind those who are willing to harm others for their own, considering that they are suffering themselves; this allows him to convince the enemy into ceasing the fight in the first place. However, if this does not work, then Alessio will fight nonetheless, protecting anyone from further harm. If pushed to his emotional limit through even a potential threat of losing his friends, Alessio is shown to become ridden with rage and malice towards the enemy, allowing him to use Take Over: Etherious Soul, due to the amount of his negative emotions causing his Curse Power to surpass the Magic Power of a Wizard Saint. However, it should be noted that doing so takes an intense emotional toll on him, leaving him crippled with clinical depression if not for the support of his friends. Relationships History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Lightning Devil Slayer Magic: A form of Devil Slayer Magic that Alessio utilizes, allowing him to produce and manipulate the element of Lightning. Akin to other Slayers, Alessio is capable of consuming and absorbing every form of external electricity and plasma, rendering electric-based attacks useless against him. Similar to other forms of Devil Slayer Magic, Lightning Devil Slayer Magic is extremely volatile as its users are able to deliver a spark of electricity over a wide radius. However, due to extensive training, Alessio is able to use the Magic under normal conditions with little, if not no adverse effects whatsoever. *'Lightning Devil’s Rage': Similar to other Slayers, Alessio is able to manifest his magic into a breath attack, unleashing a blast of purple lightning from his mouth to attack the opponent. *'Lightning Devil’s Rolling Hell': After a hand sign, Alessio launches several wheels of lightning on his front, able to push and vaporize matter in the wheels’ route. The wheels are able to explode in a spark of lightning or push back foes to Alessio’s liking. *'Lightning Devil’s Smite': Through striking his hand on the surface, Alessio is able to call down a purple bolt of lightning to strike approximately five feet ahead of him, resulting in an electrical shockwave that can disrupt and even cause any electronics to malfunction within a radius as big as a city. Although this technique is highly devastating to anyone it may strike, Alessio mostly utilizes it to cause structural damage by disrupting machinery. This is also because of the large amount of magic this technique uses up. *'Lightning Devil’s Muramasa': Forming a sword made of lightning, Alessio swipes the sword downwards, creating a wave of lightning that flies towards the direction of his slash. The blade can be used as much as Alessio desires, turning into a sword wave itself upon its final slash. *'Lightning Devil’s Buster': Turning his entire arm into purple lightning, Alessio unleashes a large, mobile beam of lightning to his opponent(s), which is able to home into several targets jaggedly if desired. **'Lightning Devil’s Nieve': By keeping his arm in a semi-solid state after using Lightning Devil’s Buster, Alessio launches a lightning-powered punch against his opponent, mostly to knock them back from the sheer force exerted from the punch. **'Lightning Devil’s Shine Cannon': Through casting Lightning Devil’s Buster on both of his arms, Alessio launches a massive beam of pure purple lightning on his opponents, capable of overpowering any magic caught in the beam if the beam’s Magic Power exceeds that which is caught in the zone of effect. The area closest to Alessio suffers the most damage. *'Halcion’s Sacred Arts' **'Heavenly Zeus: Lightning Devil’s Commandment': After uttering an incantation, a massive series of magic circles move above Alessio, with a bright, narrow beam shining above the opponent. Once casted, a flashing large bolt of lightning rises from the ground, blasting the opponent into the sky and heavily damaging them if they fail to resist the magic. Lightning Magic: Through his training with Lightning Devil Slayer Magic, Alessio has also learned to utilize Lightning Magic for non-offensive purposes. However, due to his extensive use of Lightning Devil Slayer Magic, Alessio’s lightning retains it’s purple color, giving his Lightning Magic keep the same qualities as his Lightning Devil Slayer Magic, such as being highly effective against demons. *'Flash Scan': After a bright flash, Alessio is able to analyze the physical properties of anyone in his vicinity via an unnoticeable jolt of electricity, instantly allowing him to receive information. However, it cannot determine visual based features such as glowing auras, hair colors, skin colors, etc. *'Lightning Form': Alessio is able to transform his body into pure electricity, allowing him to travel through any viable material that can conduct electricity, such as electrical lines and water. He can also travel in open air, but it will consume a lot of Magic Power. *'Aether': Casting this spell, Alessio grants himself “wings” composed of electricity, allowing him to levitate by travelling across ionic particles. Take Over: Through the usage of special Lacrima particles within his bloodstream, Alessio is able to utilize Take Over in order to enhance his latent magical ability and granting him immunity to Magic Barrier Particles, allowing him to enhance his ability to slay Demons. *'Etherious Sou'l: Taking on a form of an Etherious in human form, Alessio uses this specific soul embedded within the Lacrima particles inserted into him by his father. Under this Soul, Alessio takes on a more demonic form, with his eyes’ irises and pupils turning completely white while his sclera turn completely black. In this form, Alessio’s hair turns white and spiked in addition to gaining white markings all over his face and body, giving him more of a seraph-like appearance. Under this soul, Alessio not just gains the ability to use Curse power, but also immunity to Magic Barrier Particle-based attacks, due to retaining the properties of an Etherious. **'Immense Strength': Gaining the properties of an Etherious, Alessio’s strength increases tenfold, allowing him to effortlessly slam an enemy down with one arm. Another feat of strength Alessio performed was effortlessly blocking a colossal beast’s punch without moving (mostly due to the beast’s lack of Magic Power.) ***'Immense Speed': Once more gaining the properties of an Etherious, Alessio gains immense agility as he is able to, with the assistance of Lightning magic, effortlessly speed through several points in under a few seconds. ****'Curse: Indra': Upon transformation, Alessio is able to utilize Curse power, to further enhance his spells, demonstrating an anti-Magic quality to all of his spells casted. With this Curse, Alessio is able to utilize a black lightning that is able to cancel out light and almost all forms of Magic, save for (ironically) other forms of Demon Slayer Magic. *****'Black Lightning Buster': Alessio is able to transform his entire arm into a mass of Curse-powered lightning, just like Lightning Devil’s Buster. ******'Black Lightning Void Cannon': Mimicking Lighting Devil Slayer's Shine Cannon, Alessio is able to fire *****'Black Lightning Burst': Utilizing Indra in a more primitive form, Alessio releases an omnidirectional blast of black lightning, knocking back and canceling most types of Magic while doing so. *****'Indra’s Malediction: Black Lightning Strike': Incorporating both Lightning Devil’s Smite and Heavenly Zeus: Lightning Devil’s Commandment into one attack, Alessio spreads his arms out upwards and utters a distorted incantation, immobilizing the opponent and causing them to levitate upwards in a supine position. After finishing the incantation, a narrow blast of black lightning strikes down on the opponent, impaling them in the torso if they fail to resist, otherwise leaving a black mark on the torso where the lightning struck. Enhanced Reflexes: Alessio has proven to possess enhanced reflexes especially in close quarter combat, countering and delivering blows fluidly without much struggle. He is also able to react quickly to a projectile approaching him, even if it is as small as a softball, catching or deflecting it with ease. Enhanced Tactility: With his exceptional sense of touch, Alessio is able to feel objects and lifeforms without physically making contact with them, instead "feeling" them by deciphering information gained through Flash Scan. Immense Magic Power: As a blood member of the Halcion clan and an S-Class Mage of the Delta Cross Guild, Alessio possesses immense Magic Power, capable of creating a huge pressure and causing slight tremors in his vicinity just by releasing an aura. However, despite this, Alessio consumes a lot more Magic when casting spells versus an ordinary Mage, showing his blatant inexperience in controlling his Magic (due to him deciding to leave his clan). Master Swordsmanship: Through his training with Lightning Devil's Muramasa, Alessio has proven himself to be a master swordsman due to his knowledge over swordfighting and versatility with his Lightning Devil Slayer Magic. For example, Alessio is able to manipulate whether his Lightning Devil's Muramasa is solid or not while being able to launch sword waves from ranged distances. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Alessio is capable of melee combat, often in situations where his magic is depleted. However, he has also been seen using Lightning Devil Slayer Magic to enhance his melee combat capablities, often in situations where he chooses to avoid damaging the surrounding area. Quotes Trivia